Kryptonite Red
by sasina
Summary: Luthor com seu odio pelo super homem resolve por fim ao encontra em um espedicao uma imensa rocha de kryptonita vermelha onde ele resolve testa no homem de aco ele nao contava que as consequencias iriam ser tao diferentes do esperado principalmente que Batman iria pagar o pato e de uma maneira tao diferente como sempre yaoi non con dub con e cena nao apropriada para menores m/m
1. Chapter 1

Kryptonite Red

Lex Luthor em sua imensa e duradoura empreitada de destruir o homem de aco o Super Homem o alienígena invasor ele procurava meios e mais meios de voltar a Liga da Justiça de ser destruída e seu controle a Terra.

Então em sua mais recente expedição pelo mediterrâneo onde em uma escavação encontrou um grande meteoro vermelho brilhante incandescente este se não fosse o que pensava levou especialistas e constatou que nada mais era do que um grande pedaço de Kryptonita vermelha esta era do tamanho de uma casa de bom tamanho e nas ruinas de um templo soterrado de areia e pedras porem era extremamente radioativo.

Quente e estranho fazia qualquer um se sentir estranho e excitado e as vezes extremamente revoltado o que causou entre os inúmeros especialistas e arqueólogos para entrarem em conflitos recentemente e constantemente mas vendo que a pessoa poderia ser um determinado alienígena ele pensou o que poderia acontecer com esse alienígena ele poderia simplesmente destruir tudo a sua volta ou bater nos integrantes da liga.

Entao usando seus recursos ele começou a confeccionar diversos objetos desta imensa pedra vermelha e assim anéis colares brincos mesmo ele não precisando e assim ele aramaria um jeito de colocar o anel no dedo do alienígena invasor.

Então em meio a uma grande rede de transporte no mediterrâneo ele iria levar a metropolis por aviões mas nada poderia impedir de ser interceptado por mercenários.

Enquanto isso ele iria misturar pedras preciosas legitimas com kryptonita uma bela mistura de pedras preciosas e meteoros radioativos.

Enquanto que ele pediria a guarda de muitos seguranças de algumas forma vazaria a informação de descoberta de uma mineradora de rubis e esmeraldas além de ouro que iria ser transportado para Metropolis.

Então em meio a um grande navio cargueiro de transporte ele colocou câmera e assim em uma sala ficou assistindo esperando o que vinha a acontecer.

Não muitas milhas de distancia Batman e Super Homem estava lutando contra terroristas que ameaçavam explodir um hospital exatamente próximo ao grande cargueiro que transportaria as pedras preciosas para os Estados unidos e assim com uma espécie de canhao acertando o peito do homem de aco o jogando no mar deixando muitos mercenários para lutar com Batman que vinham com voadoras e socos localizados e assim em meio a luta e tentando fugir do canhao sendo surpreendido por um homem de aco voando e arrancando o canhao da mao de um mercenário e metade sendo amarrada quando inesperadamente ele foi surpreendido por um imenso barulho um sinal sonoro de resgate e antes de qualquer coisa Batman amarrou os seus adversários estes por sua vez nocauteados.

O homem de aco com as mãos nos ouvidos e tentando levantar chamou a atenção do homem morcego.

- O que houve Super Homem? – perguntou tentando levantar seu parceiro.

- Este foi o sinal de socorro mais barulhento que já ouvi. – Disse se recompondo.

- Sinal de socorro? – perguntou o morcego, porem no mesmo instante ele ouviu com estática e barulhos irritantes na sua mascara o fazendo gritar e soltando o homem de aco.

- Porra... que barulho horrível, cheio de interferência. – disse Batman ficando em pe.

- BBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSS...socorro...zSZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz. Cargueiro...zzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... mercenários. – dizia o pedido de socorro.

- - Não da pra entender nada. – disse o Mocego.

- Eu ouço, que próximo do mar mediterrâneo um cargueiro de pedras precioas esta sendo roubado por mercenários. – disse Super Homem.

- Não da para eu ir com meu jato, mas você pode me levar. – disse o homem morcego. – vou precisar do meu submarino. – disse apertando alguns botões de seu cinto de utilidades quando seu jato decolou.

- E pra já. – disse o homem de aco pegando o homem morcego pela cintura e voando em direção a o mar em grande velocidade onde percorriam algumas cidades em direção a um grande cargueiro imenso e antes que se aproximassem foram surpreendidos por uma rajada de energia vermelha era um bazuca tecnológica derrubando Batman no mar próximo ao cargueiro e super homem alguns metros fora de distancia no mar.

- Super Homem... – gritou Batman nadando em sua direção.

Porem Batman usou um bat rangue em direção ao cargueiro e assim puxou com a corda e assim molhado mas selvo ele nadou em direção a seus companheiro que parecia atordoado mas bem puxando para a superfície.

Dando tapas em seu rosto ele falou.

- Voce esta bem? – perguntou Batman mas inesperadamente Superman envolveu seus bracos na cintura de Batman o segurando e pulando com tudo da agua e atravessando o cargueiro com tamanha raiva e criando um rombo na fuzilagem.

E assim sendo recebido por metralhadores enquanto Super Homem com um super sopro congelante em direção as armas e pedras vermelhas brilhantes espalhadas onde ele com tamanha velocidade nocauteou todos a sua volta e assim antes de qualquer coisa um dos mercenários surgiram inesperadamente do nada e surpreendendo novamente super Homem com a energia vermelha da bazuca fazendo o ser jogado alguns metros adiante em cima de muitas cixas de pedras vermelhas espalhando cada uma a sua volta onde de algumas forma ficaram brilhando a sua volta e uma envolvendo seu dedo médio do tamanho de uma ovo de codorna em seu dedo.

Inesperadamente ele levantou e foi de encontro a bazuca e antes que disparasse a rajada novamente ele a torceu e quebrou onde com super velocidade nocauteou todos os mercenários sem dar chance para qualquer palavra.

Enquanto tudo isso ele parecia com olhos vermelhos e Batman parado apenas de boca aberta e observando a situação ele tentou se aproximar do homem de aco mas antes de tocar o homem de aco com super velocidade foi em sua direção e seus olhos vermelhos ele segurou as duas mãos do homem morcego ao alto de sua cabeça e prendendo o na parede do cargueiro danificado.

- Super Homem me solte, você não esta em plena consciência, você esta fora de si. – disse sendo erguido pelos dois bracos com apenas uma mao do homem de aco e este disse respirando pesadamente.

- Eu estou plenamente bem tenho total capacidade de minhas faculdades mentais, agora fique quieto.

- Quem e você para mandar em mim... – disse porem antes de qualquer discussão futura Super Homem reivindicou seus lábios e adentrou sua boca com sua língua.

Inesperadamente Batman não reagiu porem era de espanto do que de medo e assim ele mais alguns segundos depois tentou se debater mais o homem de aco pressionou seu corpo no dele prensando o na parede e arrancando seu cinto de utilidades no processo esfregando seus corpos.

- Oh meu deus. – pensou Batman sentindo a dureza do homem de aco em meus as suas pernas forcando o a cooperar.

Seus lábios eram de encontro com o outro lambendo sugando e passando pelo ceu de sua boca percorrendo sua boca e chupando sua língua ao encontro do ar e esfregando seus corpos criando fricção abrindo suas pernas e bebendo sua saliva e chupando sua língua no processo por vários minutos em sua boca ate que tentava morder sua língua ou sua boa porem nada mais era do que incentivo a o homem de aco a continuar a reivindicar sua boca ate que tentava retirar seus lábios do lábio do homem de aco que por falta de ar virando o rosto se debatendo no processo.

Com um fio de saliva conectado a seus lábios o homem de aco com seus olhos de luxúria disse.

- Voce e meu eu vou foder tanto você que vai desmaiar. – disse arrancando suas calcas ebaixando as e pegando seu pênis amolecendo e o bombeando no processo de vai e vem com sua mao livre chupando seu pescoço e prensando seus corpos no processo esfregando e separando com um bombeamento de seu membro.

- Pare Super homem, eu não quero isso, você não esta pensando bem. – dizia se contorcendo no processo enquanto Super Homem rasgava sua camisa e mordia e chupava seus mamilos com forca e baixando suas próprias calcas e esfregando seus membros e disso.

Suas respiração ofegante seus gemidos e suspiros ele tentou se livrar do aperto porem o homem de aco realmente era de aco e muito mais forte do que ele ate que ele parou de bombear e sentiu que soltava seu membro com um grito de gozo e então com um mao suja de seus sêmen ele falou ao pressionar em seus lábios ele falou.

- Chupe, vai ser mais fácil. – disse com olhos vermelhos.

Sem qualquer escolha ele chupou os dedos do homem de aco sentindo seus próprios fluidos salgados e a fricção e então se retirando de sua boca molhados e assim arrancando e jogando suas calcas em algum canto desconhecido ele sentiu uma perna sendo levantada e então um dedo sendo penetrado e um processo de vai e vem com forca passando por seus anéis de músculos e a seus gemidos de dor e rosnados do homem de aco.

E por alguns minutos um processo de entra e sai sendo acompanhado de mais um e depois mais dois dedos passando pelos seus anéis de músculos e assim uma estocada seguida de outra e assim ele começou a estocar com forca e inesperadamente um desconforto sendo dividido e preenchido e assim uma onda de eletricidade seguido de um grito agudo ele teve suas botas sendo jogas ao longo aparentemente atrapalhavam as ministrações do homem de aco que se esfregava e estocava com forca naquele mesmo ângulo batendo em que ele sabia ser sua próstata o fazendo gritar.

- SUPER HOMEM... PORRA... NÃO... EU... DEUS – mas era apenas seguido de uma risada e um gemido de satisfação seguida de uma palavra.

- Encontrei sua próstata... não e mesmo? – disse ele enquanto estocava com quatro dedos seu anus batendo diretamente em sua próstata sem piedade entrando e saindo e sentindo seu pênis pesado e ereto e com um grito ele veio com um jorro.

Porem antes que pudesse falar algo sentiu a ponta do pênis do homem de aco pressionando sua entrada e começando a entrar passando com anéis de músculos era o dobro de quatro dedos e ele perdeu o folego lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos sua boca fez uma barulho uma forma de o onde ele começou a gemer sendo preenchido pelo pênis longo e grosso do homem de aco sendo preenchido e preso na parede ele sentiu que o homem tentava se conter sem poder.

- Super Homem... não da... você e muito grande... – meu deus... - Mas nada veio além de um rosnado e uma batida profunda o fazendo gritar por que ele conseguiu atingir sua próstata e preencheu por completo.

- Relaxe assim esta difícil... você e tao apertado. – dizia começando um processo de se retirar e assim adentrando um processo lento de vai e vem uma constante estocada entra e sai.

- Super Homem... eu nunca... o meu deus... eu nunca... – tentava formular palavras mas nada coerente saia, porem isso foi suficiente para o Super Homem.

Ele sorriu em meio a um rosnado e disse com aparente felicidade.

- E bom saber que eu sou o primeiro. – disse encostando o rosto em seu pescoço e começando a estocar cada vez mais rápido e seguido de gemidos e gritos palavras incoerentes e suspiros e então cada vez mais rápido e batendo seus corpo no do outro o processo de entra e sai e cada vez mais rápido.

- Doi... pare... não da... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHH. – gemia e gritava porem em meio a seus gritos ele sentiu que seus gemidos de dro eram substituídos por gritos de prazer quando em meio as estocadas ele sentiu uma onda elétrica uma estocada profunda e brutal onde mudou seu ângulo de batida.

- Deus... deus... porra... – gemeu e começou a se atacado no mesmo anbgulo. -= Eu não quero isso... por favor... – tentava articular mais palavras porem o ângulos onde ele bateu o fez perder o folego e gritar.

- Sim eu sei uma caverna apetitosa uma buraco quente você e meu eu sinto que atingi sua próstata. – dizia em meio as estocadas ele sentia preenchendo o seu pênis da parede quente dos anéis de músculos e assim sentindo tamanho prazer e sensação avassaladora e assim com total abandono e sensações inebriantes seus pênis sendo enterrado em uma caverna quente e apertada onde ele aumentava a cada estocada no lugar certo e batendo frequentemente na próstata de Batman onde ele acertava com precisão e assim ouvindo suspiros e gritos de prazer o fazendo ir cada vez mais rápido e atingindo a próstata onde retirava todo o membro e o colocava atravessando os anéis de músculos e batendo seus testículos na bunda de Bruce no processo ate que soltou uma perna e começou a bombear o membro agora duro no processo e na mesma velocidade assim ele sentia que cada vez mais ele trazia prazer ao cavaleiro das trevas que gritava incoerentemente.

Batman sentia seu membro duro sendo bombeado com velocidade igual a estocada e ondas de prazer percorrendo a cada batida em sua próstata ate que a incomoda sensação de penetração era igualada ao prazer que o fazia gritar e assim com um grito animalesco ele sentou seu orgasmo e se derramou na mão do homem de aco.

Pensando que o outro pararia porem o incomodo não parava seguido de estocadas em sua próstata ele sentia a batida em seu interior ate que com um grito ou um rugido ele sentiu uma sensação de umidade ele era preenchido pelas sementes de super homem que veio com dois esguichos dentro dele com forca.

Tentando em vao se desvencilhar mas ainda sentia o pênis puro em seu interior ele ainda preso pelas mãos do homem de aco foi colocado de quatro no chão cheio de pedras preciosas ao redor onde com a forca do assopro eram espalhadas ao redor.

Tentando se soltar ele foi prensado no chão de quatro onde ele foi montado e estocado com o super homem segurando suas mãos ele não teve escolha a não ser continuar a gemer como uma cadela no cio seu interior lubrificado com sêmen onde ele via pedras estranhamente brilhantes e incandescentes ao redor emanando energia carmesim e então sem dar tempo ao tempo o homem em cima dele começou a estocar com brutalidade segurando sua cintura no lugar com uma mao descendo pela sua cintura e bombeando seu pênis no mesmo ritmo das estocadas que o puxava e empurrava para frente e para tras e assim ele sentia a sua próstata abusada mais uma vez atacada sucessivamente e sem descanso ele gritava sem parar e roucamente sem qualquer vergonha com um homem chupando seus pescoço e lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e no processo rugindo tentando olhar para qualquer lugar ele viu para seu horror câmeras dispostas nos quatro cantos da sala onde ele estava sendo fodido sem descanso, quem poderia estar vendo isso.

O Batman sendo estocado com vigor pelo homem de aco que gemia e rugia e entrava cada vez mais rápido como se sua vida dependesse disso e seus gritos roucos seguidos de gemidos de prazer e luxuria e assim seu pênis sendo bombeado e sua próstata atingida ele não poderia pensar que sua primeira vez seria no meio de um cargueiro com câmeras em uma cena de crime e ainda mais com se sentindo tao violado no momento.

Então em meio as estocadas seus gritos alucinados ele sentiu uma enorme carga elétricas e espasmos e ainda seu pênis esguichou na mao do Super Homem e assim ele ficou sem forcas tentando segurar no chão com sua luvas raspando e riscando o piso e seus gritos de lamuria e ainda sim as estocadas que balançavam seu corpo com forca e agilidade e assim seus músculos contraíram e o incomodo aumentava com sua próstata sendo atingindo com velocidade redobrada e assim enquanto seus gritos e gemidos os rosnados do super homem ele sentiu novamente que o homem em cima dele gozou dentro dele com jatos fortes e quentes escorrendo por suas laterais.

Mas qualquer respiração depois ele teve que inadvertidamente virado de costas sendo deitado em cima de sua capa que cobria o chão abaixo dele onde em meio ao pênis duro que recomeçava a preencher ele deitando e esfregando seus corpos prensando seu pênis em seus corpos enquanto ele estav segurando um anel vermelho em seu dedo médio ele não poderia fazer mais nada além de gritar e implorar para parar mas nada acontecia além da esperada estocada onde batiam seus corpos e chupava seus mamilos o mordendo e esfregando seus corpos no caso ele era o único sem metade de suas roupas sendo que sua camisa rasgada calca e botas jogadas em algum lugar do cargueiro e assim o tapa de pele contra pele era ouvido e assim seus gritos e gemidos seguidos do rugido do homem de aco.

- Pare... pare... não da mais... – tentava argumentar.

Apenas para ouvir barulhos de tapas contra tapas pele contra pele e estocas de membro duro em seu interior onde ele era fodido com forca e batendo em seu ângulo onde atingia sua próstata e suas nadegas eram levantadas no processo e o barulho de sucção onde ele entrava e saia com forca e precisao e assim ele rosnava e a cada batida atingia sua próstata o fazendo gritar de prazer sem qualquer vergonha parecendo uma cadela no cio arqueando as costas e tendo seu pensi bombeado e tentando se retirar do controle ele teve suas mãos presas acima da cabeça pela única mão do homem de aco que chupava seru pescoço e mamilos os deixando duros e vermelhos no processo. E assim ele era estocado com forca e ferocidade com cada batida em sua próstata som precisão e assim ele arqueava as costas novamente onde em meio as ministrações da mão do homem de aco e um grito envergonhado ele ejaculos com dois jatos fortes e caiu sem forcas em meios as estocas que levantava sua bunda no processo e com um gemido seguido de Batman e seus gemidos fracos ele ouviu o maior rugido do homem de aco que veio em seu interior com algumas estocada a mais e assim ele se retirou parecendo extremamente aliviado e contente com um sorriso e assim com tamanha agilidade e velocidade reunindo suas roupas que ele havia jogado e vestiu o Batman pelo menos isso onde ele levantou sua calca e assim com super velocidade mesmo o Batman estando letárgico pos coito e ainda em meio a seus gemidos ele percebeu que super homem o levava em bora e assim percebendo que o segurava com segurança como se nunca quisesse perder ele o frio o acertou assim percebeu que a direção era na fortaleza da solidão onde ele o levou e assim ele entrou fechando o portal a seguir atrás deles usando a chave e passando por varias câmaras e assim o depositando em uma cama onde ele apagou caindo na escuridão.


	2. Chapter 2

Kryptonite Red

Capitulo – 02

Ele estava em completa escuridão e assim uma dor excruciante em sua coluna não uma dor de algo quebrado mas uma ardência estranha o acordou e assim na escuridão em uma cama branca de metal onde haviam diversas maquinas e tecnologia kryptoniana ao redor.

Não lembrando como chegou la apenas a dor na bunda apenas olhando para o seu corpo quando viu que estava usando uma roupa prateada de linhas pretas e o símbolo de Clarck em seu peito e assim como na velocidade da luz sua memoria voltou ele lembrou da cena não sabendo quanto tempo tinha decorrido desde o estupro, já que não havia palavra melhor para aquilo que aconteceu ele foi forcado três vezes a ter sexo com o kryptoniano e apenas com uma túnica cobrindo seu corpo e assim ele tentou desce da cama sendo recompensado com uma dor lancinante ele percebeu que estava na fortaleza da solidão em seu lombo e assim caindo sendo recebido por aquele momento com um robô rudimentar flutuante cor verde de aspecto de super homem que vinha receber e assim disse.

- Espere ai senhor. – e logo em seguida ele tentou se livrar do robô que o colocava em seus ombros e o levava seja la para onde sabendo que possivelmente na presença do tarado kryptoniano e assim voando como se fosse algo normal.

Mas haviam câmara e mais camaras estas eram as paredes reforçadas e abrigos de espécies que não existiam a mais de mil anos um ecossistema aberto e sem barreiras separados por vidros e um corredor e antes de tomar meio pensamento estava em um rau de gravidade zero onde ele encontrou super homem com seu traje kryptoniano de cor prateado com o símbolo em seu peito não a roupa azul e o maldito anel em seu dedo.

Aquilo não deveria ser algo normal nem em um milhão de anos ele tinha que tirar o anel do dedo de Clarck de alguma maneira so que cada vez mais a situação se agravava todas incluíam se aproximar do kryptoniano e além dessas ele teria que ter relações sexuais e antes de formular um plano completo ele foi recebido por olhos vermelhos e uma expressão de fome e luxuria o tirando como um premio dos ombros do robô beijando suas mãos como uma donzela em apuros.

- super homem... – tentou dizer, mas já era tarde seus lábios foram reivindicados com fome e seus lábios tomados eles estavma em pleno ar e de alguma forma tentando olhar para a mao do anel que brilhava como uma chama em fogo ele via que de alguma forma o anel começava a ser absorvido pela mao do homem que tinha fome e veias vermelhas como raízes se formavam e uma luva vermelha se formava como que desparecendo e antes que tentasse se desvencilhar ele foi surpreendido por outra mãos entre suas pernas separando elas no processo e entrando entre suas calcas arrastando e sendo tiradas onde flutuavam a esmo no espaço sem gravidades ele ouviu uma respiração ofegante em seu pescoço dizendo.

- Eu vou ser mais brando dessa vez. – dizia.

- Pare super Homem você não esta pensando direito, você não sabe o que esta fazendo você não quer isso. – dizia tendo suas nadegas expostas ao ar flutuando tendo seu pênis bombeado no processo tentando se desvencilhar.

- Eu sei o que quero, Bruce, eu quero você, eu amo você, sera que não entende? – perguntou exasperado em processo de bombeamento de seu pênis em sua mãos enquanto segurava seus braço com uma única mao.

- Voce não me ama e eu não amo você, seu amor e de Diana, você começaram um relacionamento a algum tempo, sera que você não se lembra.

- Voce pode não me amar agora mas me amara eu estou amando você desde que o conheci eu apenas estava confuso mas tudo se clareou.

- Eu não quero isso Clarck, pare. – Disse tentando se soltar.

- Voce e muito teimoso, eu sei que quer isso você somente não percebe o quanto eu quero você. – dizia. – pare de se debater eu posso machucar você e assim vai ser mais dificel.

- Que diabo de difícil, va para o inferno Super Homem.

- Voce não esta me dando escolha. – disse super homem. – Eu vou mostrar para você o quanto eu quero você.

- NÃO. – Gritou e antes de mais nada ele foi penetrado inexplicavelmente ele se sentia lubrificado mas como isso foi acontecer então como que liso por dentro sendo atingindo com forca e precisao.

- O que? – disse sem folego. – Como?

- A fortaleza oferece lubrificante com a forca de meu pensamento. – dizia se ajustando. – Eu ainda percebo que você esta apertado, agora aproveite.

E assim nada mais foi dito além de gemidos e estocada além de pele contra pele gradativamente alta e com precisao cada vez mais rápido.

Era demais incomodo ele sentia dor e mal estar mas seus gemidos eram ouvido ele sentia lagrimas o pênis do kryptoniano era largo comprido quase difícil de entrar sem dar tempo para ajustar ele olhava para seu peito e sentia o homem de aco se concentrar a cada batida segurando seus bracos acima da cabeça puxando e empurrando a cada entrada e saída.

- por favo... por favor... super homem.. doi... – implorava.

- Espere... – dizia mudando o ângulo da estocava o fazendo soltar uma grito so que desta vez de prazer.

- Melhor, se você se comportar eu solto seus braço e assim fica melhor para você. – Em meio ao ângulo da batida constante e sem parar com suas pernas separadas em meio as pernas e as investidas.

- Certo... – Gemeu Batman não vendo alternativa.

E assim ele soltou seus braço e antes numa grande velocidade ele puxou sua túnica a jogando pela fortaleza na gravidade zero

Fazendo suas pernas abracarem sua cintura em plena atividade rítmica de vai e vem ele começou a acertar cada vez mais rápido atingindo sua próstata a cada vez que entrava e saia em seu interior.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... Deus... Desu... Porra... Porra. – gemia em constante movimento sendo puxado e empurrado a cada encontro de seu pênis sendo prensado nos seus corpos o som das batidas de pele contra pele o seus gemidos e gritos constantes cad vez mais alto e estridente.

- Eu sei.. você esta gostando... eu também. Eu te amo. – e assim enquanto estocava com mais ferocidade os tapas sentindo os testículos batendo em sua bunda e possivelmente deixando marcas circulares com a violência e precisao do ato.

Super Homem reivindicou seus lábios um beijo profundo onde percorreu sua boca com a língua lambendo e mordiscando seus lábios ele tentava virar seus lábios e sendo que foi uma deixa para o kryptoniano chupar seu pescoço segurando os ombros do homem acima dele que apenas tinha decido sua calca ate os joelhos e assim algo acontecia o anel coemcou a brilhar tao intenso e cada vez mais que era ofuscante eassim ele teve que fechar os olhos o homem dentro e fora dele estava respirando forte e aumentava a batida e seu vigor e antes de mais nada ele sentou quente suado sem folego e envolto de uma luz vermelha que os envolveu aumentando o ritmo das estocadas ele abriu os olhos novamente pouco depois gritando e gemendo a plenos pulmões ele viu que o anel desaparecia mas a mão estava com veias vermelhas ele havia absorvido o anel seus olhos vidrados e vermelhos suas veias em volta de seu pescoço estavam igualmente vermelhas e ele estava rosnando e gemendo a plenos pulmões começando a usar uma mao para bombear seu membro prensando entre seus corpos.

- Não da... pare... eu não aguento... – gritava mas nada resolvia ele sentia seus músculos ondas e mais ondas de prazer algo como sendo preenchido pela espessura do membro ingurgitado que entrava com ferocidade e ele gemia e gritava as estocadas eram frenéticas e brutais mesmo lubrificado ele gemia era um misto de dor e prazer.

- Eu o amo, eu quero você para mim... eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. – dizia entre estocadas.

- Sim... ou deus... sim... foda... porra. – ai deus... – Super Homem. – gritava e sendo bombeado a cada ves mais rápido coincidindo com as estocadas

- Eu vou foder você para as estrelas você sempre vai lembrar deste dia. – gemeu e aumentou as investidas e assim retirando e colocando por completo a cada vez mais rápido e com precisao atingindo sua próstata a cada penetração e bombeando o pênis no mesmo ritmo e assim ele sentia prazer vigor luxuria e algo intoxicante eletricidade a cada batida em seu interior e assim em maio as batidas ele sentiu a famosa eletricidade e com isso gozou nas mãos do homem de aco e ante sentindo o incomodo da penetração em meio as estocadas da sua próstata ele gemia sem forcas e assim por vários minutos Super Homem gemia rugia gritava a plenos pulmões e assim ele gozou em seu interior com forca sentindo a umidade três jatos fortes transbordando entre o membro e as paredes escorrendo de suas cochas e assim parados por alguns minutos abracados.

- E agora? – perguntou apoiando na curva do pescoço de super homem enquanto o mesmo segurava suas nadegas amassando as no processo e massageando seu corpo e segurando as na hora aina enterrado dentro dele.

- Agro todos devem saber que você me pertence. – disse se retirando e o soltando porem seus olhos tinham voltado ao brilho azul de smepre so que com pontos vermelhos e suas mãos eram com veias vermlhas.

- Isso vai passar Kal, você pode se arrepender depois e além disso você não esta em seu perfeito juízo, isso não e verdadeiro... – mas antes de terminar o que falava ele teve seu rosto pego pelas mãos do homem de aco.

- O que eu sinto e verdadeiro, Bruce, eu sempre o amei e nada vai mudar isso eu apenas demorei para entender. Dizia exasperado. – Quando você vai entender isso.

- E quando esse amor nasceu, quando você usou o anel vermelho quando voc efoi atingindo por uma rajada de raios vermelhos, eu acho que isso e alguma espécie de kryptonita... – tentava argumentar.

- Eu não estou usando kryptonita nenhuma, Bruce, pare de arranjar desculpar par fugir de mim, eu vou atrás de você e vou conquistar você, eu o amo, além de mais eu não tenho nada no meu dedo.

- Voce foi atingido pelo raio e caiu em um monte de joias vermelhas e além do mais você não parece em plena saúde mental... – dizia tentando soltar as mãos de seu rosto com raiva da situação.

- PARE BRUCE. – Rugiu o homem a sua volta. – Eu estou em minha plenas faculdade mentais e vou ficar com você cou fazer você me amar e além do mais eu não peguei porra nenhuma de pedras e aquilo pode ter feito eu pensar em acabar com os mercenários apenas pare de colocar obstáculos no nosso relacionamento, por favor, Bruce. – dizia.

- A Diana... ela... – tentava.

- Esqueca a Diana, eu falo com ela mais tarde, agora vamos você precisa se vestir e eu quero levar oce ate a mansão. – disse puxando o outro homem pela mãos. – Eu vou resolver tudo nada ficar entre nos.

- Deus, Clarck... onde eu fui me meter... – tentava.. – Isso não e certo...

- Cale a boca Bruce, pare de pensar, apenas aproveite o momento. – E assim o puxou pelas camaras onde o levou ate um quarto e onde estava em um vidro suas roupas rescem restauradas e assim falou

- Eu fiz a fortaleza restaurar costurando e melhor voce tomar um banho primeiro. – disse. – logo a frente existe um chuveiro na cabine a esquerda assim flutuando.

- Certo... – disse derrotado e assim entrou em um banheiro onde estava um chuveiro de agua cristalina e quente e assim ficou por vários minutos saboreando a agua e encotrando em uma situação complicada de possível lavagem cerebral ele precisava averiguar as pedra então voltar ao cargueiro ou saber o destino do navio colocando a mente em ordem ele pensou na situação que poderia mudar tao rápido logo que os efeitos passassem ou serem irreversíveis e tirando os sêmen de seu interior e todos os fluidos de seu corpo.

Entao ele saiu molhado onde procurando por uma toalha sendo recebido por uma super sopro refrescante e assim com mãos segurando sua armadura de morcego ele a vestiu com olhos vigilantes de u super homem.

- Sera que da para parar. – tentou.

- Por que eu já vi tudo e sei como você e bonito. – disse cruzando os bracos.

E assim se vestindo ele foi pego pela cintura e o homem de aco falou.

- Segure eu vou levar ate a mansão pela caverna. – e assim ele foi levado pelo homem de aco este abriu a porta da fortaleza fechando logo atrás e sobrevoando o ceu limpo em direção a Gotham...


	3. Chapter 3

Kryptonite Red – Capitulo – 04

Lex Luthor se tivesse poderes kryptonianos teriam incendiado a tela tamanha era sua excitação vendo a cena de sexo selvagem entre o morcego e o alienígena nunca na vida teria pensado que uma pedra vermelha causaria isso o que ele consideraria estupro não tao simples assim sera que ele iriam repetir a experiência, pensava em meio a seu membro fora das calcas o bombeando com vigor e gemendo pelas três rodadas que via em seus monitores ate que veio com um grito e respiração irregular...

Algumas horas mais tarde enquanto Super Homem com Batman em seus bracos sobrevoava a costa e passava pela cidade de Gotham e assim por sua cidade de torres góticas e gargolas esculpidos em pedras por janelas e ombreiras ele voou pela cidade do homem morcego que parecia incrivelmente emburrado e com uma carranca sem olhar em seu rosto o ignorando ate que entraram pelas cavernas sendo recebidos por milhares de morcegos assustados.

Assim colocando Bruce no chão da caverna sem qualquer contato ele foi ate uma caixa e abrindo ela retirou uma soqueira e assim sem qualquer aviso desferiu vários socos em seu rosto o fazendo ficar atordoado e caindo no chão onde constatou que seu nariz havia quebrado com a violência e seu rosto inchado e um lábio cortado e igualmente sangrando.

- Seu desgracado , filho de uma puta - rugia tentando acertar Super homem que desta ves estava preparado e voou pela cavernas mas já er atarde demais como ele não sabia mas existiam armadilhas varias armas de segurança onde que para seu azar eram de raios verdes ou seja, kryptonita o jogando e m diversas direções tentando escapar da raiva irracional de um morcego.

- Minha mae não e uma puta... – tentava dizer entre sua fuga desesperda pelas cidadelas causando alvoroço de morcegos e assim quebrando boa parte do sistema de segurança enquanto sangrava profusamente pelo seu nariz quebrado.

Gracas aos céus e ao gongo os gritos de raiva de Batman foram o suficiente para chamar a atenção de ninguem menos que a sua futura ex namorada e o mordomo que tentavam conter o morcego nervoso e desligar o sistema de segurança, e assim flutuando ate os espectadores e salvadores que tentaram ajudar a parar o sangramento de seu nariz.

- PARE COM ISSO, BRUCE. – Rugia Diana, tentando segurar o homem morcego no lugar e um mordomo que tentava parar o sangramento nasal. – ELE E SEU AMIGO E MEU NAMORADO. – Em meio aos gritos.

- NAMORADO O CACETE... – gritava em reposta. – ELE ME ESTUPROU QUATRO VEZES, ELE FOI CONTROLADO POR UM ANEL DE KRYPTONITA VERMELHA OU SEJA LA O QUE... – Tentava dizer para apenas levar uma bofetada de Diana o fazendo cair no chão a tordoado.

- Pare com isso Bruce... – Mas quando ira investir novamente no homem morcego foi parada pelas mãos de Clarck que tinha seu sangramenteo parado e assim jogando Diana longe o suficiente da eminente briga.

- Não toque nele Diana... – disse com um aviso de raiva e olhos vermelhos.

Decorria e tentando levantar Bruce sendo recebido por um chute e graças a seus reflexos ele tentou conter Bruce com sua velocidade e segurando seus bracos atrás de suas costas e ficando preso pelas mãos do Kryptoniano.

- Primeiro... – forcou a respiração. – Todos se acalmam, segundo não houve porra nenhuma de estupro. – dizia presando Bruce e dizendo em seu ouvido. – Fique quieto e me escute. – disse se virando para seus espectadores atordoados.

- O que ele falou sobre estupro e verdade. – Perguntou Alfred com bracos cruzados.

- So se for estupro você se declarar a seu amigo em meio a um roubo de cargueiro. – Dizia.

- O que... mas... – Apenas recebendo um tapa em sua boca e sendo fechada pelo mesmo.

- O que esta havendo o que ele falou de kryptonita vermelha? – dizia Diana se aproximando. – Que diabo de declaração? – repetiu com apreensão.

- Eu descobri que na verdade o que sinto pelo Bruce não e simples amizade eu me declarei para ele, quando eu pensei que ele ia ser feirdo quando com um raios de alguma arma nos jogou no mar em meio ao roubo de um cargueiro, mas... – dizia olhando a volta com uma expressão exasperada.

- Certo e quanto a mim, eu sou o que um tapa buraco... – continuava

- Eu... ai... – dizia sento que rcompensado por um soco nas costelas com uma soqueira de kryptonita e assim Batman se viu livre e longe do homem de aco e começou a falar.

- Diana, desculpe, eu acho que Clarck esta sendo controlado, o que ele sente por mim não e real ele não esta em seu juízo perfeito, eu nem sou homossexual ele realmente gosta de você... – tentava Dizer mais foi interrompido por Alfed que se posicionou em sua frente e disse com toda a clama do mundo.

- Por favor Patrao Bruce se acalme, aparentemente receber uma declaração no meio de uma missão e algo para se desconfiar, mas por que o senhor não senta e escuta. – dizia empurrando seu patrão em uma cadeira próxima.

-Mas ele usava um anel de kryuptonita... – dizia mas foi abafado por uma grito de Diana exasperada.

- SILENCIO Bruce. – e assim diminuiu a voz em alerta. – primeiro eu nunca ouvi que kryptonitqa fizesse com que as pessoas se delcarasse segundo eu não vejo anel nenhum no dedo dele, agora OUCA O QUE CLARCK TEM A DIZER. – E assim sendo recompensado por acenos de concordância de Clarck e Alfred e um Bruce com raiva e uma carranca.

- Nos ouvimos um pedido de socorro de um cargueiro próximo ao mediterrâneo tinha muita interferência quando chegamos nos fomos recebido por uma espécie de arma de raios eu fui atingindo e o Bruce também jogando a gente no mar eu acho que era kryptonta verde mas como eu fiquei no mar por algum tempo fiquei com raiva o Bruce foi atingindo também e acima de tudo quando eu pensei que poderia cuasar algum mal a o Bruce eu apenas me declarei descobri que na verdade meu medo de perder o Bruce era lago mais do que amizade era amor e eu bem fiquei como que amor em cima dele e assim nos fizemos amor mesmo que a forcado no principio mas ele acietou eu me declarei mais o bruce não aceitou muito bem, queria dizer a vocês por isso eu ia logo falar com você Diana eu sinto muito... – disse num folego.

- Certo eu pensei que o fato de vocês serem muito próximos era estranho demais mas isso explica tudo eu pensei que apena comigo para consolo por que o Bruce e realmente ruim com relacionamento. – dizia com um sorriso solene. –Apenas que demorou muito para se declarar com Bruce mas eu nunca pensei que ele fosse reagir assim.

- Voce tem uma grande guerra para vencer. – disse Alfred.

- Eu sei que isso não e grande consolo Clarck mas eu prometo tentar convencer o Bruce... – Entao ela se virou para onde estava o cavaleiro das trevas mas este não se encontrava na cadeira apenas com uma soqueira na mãos e um conta gotas ele estava na mesa de analise e com uma pinca e uma maquina de que ele estava monitorando e analisando o sangue do kryptoniano onde nada mais do que analise mostrava era sangue alienígena com grande concentração de hormônios e testosterona.

Isso não estava certo hormônio masculino e testosterona isso era algum engano mas antes que recomeçasse os testes foi surpreendido e pegos pelos braços por Diana que o arrastava da mesa de testes dizendo.

- Tudo para você e um grande plano uma conspiração ou lavagem cerebral. – dizia. –Para o Clarck estar apaixonado por você e por que ele deve estar sobre alguma influencia externa ele não pensa não sente e por que voce acha que ele e um alienígena.. – mas foi apenas recebido por um chute a fazendo tropeçar e cair mais de surpresa do que de dor.

- Voces não entendem eu vi.. – Tentava argumentar mas foi interrompido por Alfred.

- Senhor, se viu realmente a Kryptonita o anel como fala onde ela esta agora? – dizia exasperado.

- Eu... eu vie uma luz nos dedos dele e assim como que uma luz ela foi absorvida pela pele... – continuava

- Pare de mentir Bruce... – dizia Diana exasperada. – Kryptonita nenhuma faz isso, você so não quer ter um relacionamento com Clack, mas eu vou ajudar ele a ficar com você começando agora. – disse puxando Bruce ao encontro de Clarck que parecia incrivelmente triste e desolado com uma esperando e assim empurrando nos bracos do Super Homem que abracava ele em resposta.

- Clarck, leve o Bruce para algum lugar onde possam se entender. – Dizia com altivez.

- Eu sei de um bom lugar. – dizia Alfred. – Um Resort temático com uma bela vista e uma floresta como trilha na costa de Canada. – continuou Alfred. – Este era uma viagem de negócios da empresas Wayne que de todas as formas o senhor teria que sair amanha de manha mas as reservas já forma feitas e o Lucius ia acompanhar além de que eu posso fazer mais uma reserva e ficarão quatro semanas isso e tempo suficiente para colocarem os assuntos em dia e as empresas são uma ótima desculpa. – dizia com o celular na mao e acertando os detalhes.

- Quem disse que eu vou e quem disse que eu vou ficar quatro semanas.., - tentava dizer mas foi silenciado por mãos em seus lábios.

- Para seu esclarecimento senhor. – dizia Alfred pegando uma seringa da mesa e com o celular me mãos ele batia na mesma e continuou. – Se for necessário eu irei dopar, eu tenho o numero de seus cartões mudei com o banco faz alguns minutos todas as suas contas vao fica sob minhas responsabilidades sua passagem de avião e do senhor Kent já foram feitas se o senhor tentar voltar não conseguira eles responderam somente se o senhor e pedir algo nessas férias de quatro semanas e nada mais além do senhor Fox vai ser alertado a mansão via ser trancada e além de dinheiro para regalias e estadias dessas férias e suficiente para qualquer pessoa desfrutar e saborear a companhia e conhecer uma ao outro. – completou.

- O senhor escolhe ir dopado ate o avião ou por suas pernas bem comportado e aceitando a companhia do Senhor Kent, e além do mais Gotham vai estar na proteção de Asa Noturna e seus inúmeros outros associados todos serão alertado da sua situação e infantilidade, agora o senhor decide duas batidas de pálpebras para sim e uma para não. – disse o mordomo.

Sendo recebido por duas batidas de pálpebras e assim sendo solto.

- Pos bem eu vou fazer suas malas, senhor, senhorita espero que fique de olho no nosso menino enquanto o senhor Kent prepara as suas malas.

- Não. – disse Clarck. – Sem problemas eu sou rápido como uma bala.

E com sua super velocidade ele desapareceu e momentos depois ele reapareceu com um sobre tudo preto e malas em mãos com óculos e identidade civil de Clarck Kent abracando e beijando Bruce com vigor e assim o elevando no ar onde ele com sua imensa velocidade despojou de suas roupas de morcego e logo em seguida colocando roupas sociais estas eram seja la como ele fez eram um terno preto e sobretudo da mesma cor e assim como se fosse uma criança colocando seus sapatos ele voltou ao chão e entregou Bruce a Diana.

- Fique de olho nele enquanto eu ajudo Alfred.

- Sem problemas Clarck. – sendo recebido por uma carranca e um bruce enfurecido dizendo.

- Voce não pretão são desprezíveis piores que meus inimigos pelos menos eu posso socar o coringa na maior tranquilidade. – E assim cruzando os bracos e se sentando em uma cadeira estofada.

Vários minutos depois ele era recebido por Alfred e Clarck que desciam as escadas de caracol.

- Senhor, as bagagens estão prontas e o taxi esperando, eu antecipei as reservas e o avião vai decolar em uma hora ele e particular.

E assim sendo literalmente puxado pelos bracos por Diana ate as escadas e entregue a Clarck ele pegou seu braço e assim subiram os resto sendo acompanhado pelo mordomo e assim saíram da mansão onde estava um taxi a espera e assim suas malas que não eram poucas no total doze e nada mais do que seis de Clarck que assim entraram ficando lado a lado.

- Espero que tenham uma boa estadia e aproveitem o seu tempo juntos. – disse o mordomo se despedindo e assim o carro saiu.

E assim meia hora de silencio depois eles chegaram ao aeroporto particular onde subiram em um jato este era de cor azul clara com o logo das empresas Wayne e estava a espera vários funcionários onde estes descarregaram suas bagagens o colocando no avião e assim uma aeromoça servindo seus alimentos ao entrar no avião e vendo varias poltronas espaçosas de cor prateadas estas onde os dois se sentaram um em frente ao outro e assim emburrado Bruce fechou a cara olhando pela janela ate que fingindo não ouvir as tentativas de conversa do kryptoniano ele olhava pela janela quando ouviu o homem sentar a seu lado e puxando sem sua direção onde o começou a beijar o forcando deitado na cama em frente ao reporte.

- Pare, Clarck, alguém... a aeromoça... – tentou mas foi silenciado por Clarck que começou a beijar seus lábios e ficou duro sem acao quando o reporte disse em meio a beijos.

- Se você tivesse prestado atenção que au tinha falado eu pedi que não aparecesse pela próxima uma hora por que temos assuntos urgentes a resolver e antes de qualquer argumento ele foi erguido e puxado suas calcas ate seus joelhos e suas blusas abertas expondo seu peito ao ar ele veiu que a braguilha do homem de aco estava aberta e revelando o pênis largo e grosso e ao lado da mesa uma vidros aberto onde ele colocou seus dedos dentro retirando e falando para a pergunta muda.

- Eu comprei enquanto fui para Metropolis quando fiz minhas bagagens tem cheiro e sabor de menta eucalipto e pimenta bem misturado e quente. – disse passando bastante em seu dedo e arrancando e jogando suas calcas na outra poltrona e abrindo suas pernas espalhando quando ele deitou as cadeiras formando uma cama e apenas colocando as próprias calcas junto com as de Bruce expondo suas pernas ao ar assim os dois estavam semi nus apenas com camisas abertas e sobretudos os cobrindo.

- Eu não quero... – tentou dizer mas apenas recebido por lábios exigentes e uma luta entre vontades e dominância de línguas que brigavam dentro de suas bocas e dois dedos em seu anus entrando e saindo sendo recebido com uma mistura de ardência e e refrescancia. – Pare Clarck... – dizia em meio as estocada e os beijos de fome enquanto chupava seu pescoço e mordia seus mamilos e assim suas pernas abertas e sentindo o pênis duro em seu abdômen com urgência e as respirações ofegantes em repostas e seus olhos azuis e seus gemidos preenchendo o ambiente apenas cobertos por seus sobretudos e camisetas abertas com seus corpos quentes sendo cada um esfregando um no outro e gritos e gemidos em conjunto ele sentia os dedos do homem entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido e com precisao batendo na sua próstata.

E antes que pudesse se acostumar com a intrusão dos dedos eles foram substituídos por algo com o triplo de seu tamanho era sendo erguido por alguns segundo pelas mãos do homem de aco e assim penetrado entrando e passando por seus anéis de músculos enquanto esfregava seus corpos e assim ouvindo o rugido mal contidno de Clarck que chiava e gemia com a sua penetração.

Ele havia percebido que era úmida e lubrificada porem não facilitava muito a penetração mas revestia suas paredes para melhorar a sensação.

- Voce continua apertado, relaxe Bruce... – tentava.

- Não da... você e muito grande. – dizia com gemidos.

E assim ele se retirou e colocou o processo de vai e vem entra e sai ele sentia cada ves mais rápido e em precisao começando a atingir com abandono sua entrada e o fazendo ofegar e gemer era desconfortável e dolorido ate que em emio aseus gemidos e suspiros ele soltou um grito abracando os ombros do homem de aco e gemendo enquanto o mesmo em constante ataque batendo sem qualquer misericórdia sua próstata o fazendo gemer a cada investida.

E assim seus qatriz sendo abaixados e erguidos enquanto Clarck segurava se apoiando na cama levantando e batendo com seus quadris em direção a cada estocada com ritmo constante de vai e vem em precisao e com batidas cada vesz mais profundas e fortes onde ele acertava a cada batida sua próstata em um ciclo constante de estocadas.

Sesu7 gritos e gemidos não podiam ser abafados mesmo que quisessem e assim Bruce tentava morder a orelha de Clarck mas não resolveia nada e seus qudris eram massageados e seus mamilos chupados e mordidos enquanto seu próprio pênis era prensado em seus corpos com cada ponto de eletricidade desferido de cada batida e seus testículos pesados e espremidos seu folego sem espera palavras desconexas e gritos estridentes as batidas frenéticas e seus gemidos seguiam em conjunto enquanto a batida ele sentia picos de prazer eletricidade desferidas da batidas rápidas.

- CLARCK... DEUS... OH DEUS... NÃO DA... POR FAVOR...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH – E assim ele gritava e gemia e assim via estrelas virando os olhos em meio a choques de prazer como uma cldela no cio e gemidos além do próprio homem de aco apenas gemia e gritava em cada estocaca.

- EU SEI... EU SEI... E BOM... VOCE ESTA GOSTANDO... – Entre saus inúmeras estocadas entra e sai com brutalidade e um lubrificando que facilitava a penetração ele sentia picos de prazer eplas próximas horas e seus gritos tentando moderar a forca das investidas mas nada resolvendo.

Então Bruce sentia ondas após ondas a cada batida seu prazer aumentava e seu pênis prensado no corpo acima dele que o fazia rebolar a cada retirada ate que arqueando as costas ele veio no peito de Clarck pensando que o outro iria parar aumentando o estimulo onde suas paredes internas se contraindo e dificultando a penetração ele gemia em meio a tantas sensações de prazer mesmo ele gemendo e ouvindo os rugidos do homem de aco ele sentia com um grito ele veio dentro dele o revestindo e transbordando pelas laterais e fiando deitados por vários minutos para recuperar o folego e assim com seu pênis ainda enterrado em seu interior.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – disse ele se retirando de dentro do outro sentando e pegando flanelas na mesa ao lado e panos onde ele limpava seu pênis agora flácido com precisao e com restos do que parecia lubrificante de cor verde de aparência viscosa.

E assim com uma das flanelas ele levantou a perna de Bruce e passou em seu buraco com o dedo fazendo soltar um silvo de dor e se levantando dizendo e puxando o pano de sua mao.

- Não precisa eu mesmo me limpo. – E assim se abaixando ele tirou os fluidos de seu interior era com aroma de menta e hortelã e misturado com pimenta. – Eu não tinha muita escolha no momento. – disse com um sorriso pervertido. – Quem não aproveitaria uma boa sessão de foda. – disse se levantando e pegando suas calcas e cueca e colocando onde ele abotoava as calcas e assim meias e sapato e amarrava e assim voltando a se sentar e abotoando sua camisa e subindo o zíper de seu sobre tudo em frente a um homem de aco atordoado. – Eu não vejo você como amante, e nem como namorado eu nem estou apaixonado por você, e isso para mim e totalmente anormal. – disse cruzando os bracos e voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Isso não foi apenas sessão de foda, Bruce, eu estou apaixonado por você isso não e anormal, eu vou faze você entender. – disse se levantando e colocando suas calcas e subindo o zíper e abotoando suas camisas e assim pegando todas as provas usadas e jogando em uma lata de lixo próxima e com uma expressão de dor ele se sentou em frente a o homem morcego.

Poucos momentos depois a aeromoça entrou trazendo um carrinhos com duas bandeijas fartas de alimentos canapês macarronadas e alimentos diversos cada qual bebeu e comeu em silencio ond Bruce saboreou um vinho delicioso.


End file.
